friends_vs_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity
Summary Named for how he caused trouble during and after birth Deadshot Calamity was a born into a high ranking Military Family in the Pegasi Enclave. When he was old enough he joined his older brothers in the Military Academy, earning high marks for his skills in long ranged weaponry and survival skills, making him a leader of his own platoon. But one day Calamity caught wind of some the Enclaves projects and their High Ranking officials gawking at the idea of giving anything beneath the clouds assistance and would rather just find a reason to try and terraform the Equestrian Wasteland. Infuriated by this Calamity had threatened to reveal these plans to the public but he was caught and branded a traitor by his own family, literally. He was branded a Dashite, an official enemy of the Enclave state, for having murdered his whole platoon (which was a lie) and bashed to the hell bellow. For a few years Calamity acted as a Bodyguard, and Escort in New Apploosa, a town built near the remains of Ponyville. Being a Pegasus allowed him to score many jobs and assignments to make a name for himself, but always tried to lean towards clients who were good willed. Eventually he became known as the Towns Protector, watching over the blossoming but illy supported town. One day Calamity heard about a huge raider/bandit encampment taking refuge in Ponyville being cleared out by a single pony. Scoffing at the idea and the radio hosts history of overplaying events Calamity had taken up guard on the outskirts of town, thinking there'd likely be raiders in the area. And seemingly he was right, a lone raider was approaching the town, completely armored and loaded. He caught the raider off guard and battled them, until he realized that this was the pony he had heard about on the radio, a newly escaped stable pony, Littlepip. Feeling rather remorseful Calamity helped Littlepip find her way around New Apploosa. When he heard that She was threatening to kill an encampment of slaves in the area he argued with her and her naivete on how the wasteland works, but it was in vain, it was then that he thought back to how he was labeled a traitor for trying to do the right thing. It was then that Calamity reconciled with himself, already being in her death and knowing she'd risk her life to save her potentially enslaved friend, Calamity abandoned his better judgment, taking on what would become the greatest adventure of his life, Being Littlepips, right hand man. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, 9-A With Equipment | 9-A Name: '''Deadshot Calamity '''Origin: '''Fallout Equestria '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Early to Mid 20s (Older than Littlepip) '''Classification: Pegasus Pony, Dashite | Cyber Pegasus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman '(Can impossible sniper shots while doing aileron rolls without scoping or any assistance), '''Regeneration '(Low-Low via healing potions), Explosives Expert',' Skilled Mechanic',' Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant',' True Flight', '''Fire Manipulation' (via Plasma Weaponry) | All Previous Abilities, Enhanced Senses (Should be very similar to a Pipbuck but the extent of his cybernetics is unknown) Attack Potency: Wall Level, Small Building Level with his equipment (Shots from his standard equipment can Two Hit Kill Sentry Turrets, can harm Littlepip with his rounds. Spitfire's Thunder can decapitate ponies through Steel Ranger armor and was made as an anti tank rifle, his plasma weapons can pierce dragon hides) | ' Small Building Level ' Speed: Subsonic movement, at least Subsonic+ '''(Flew across Equestria which is hinted to be similar in size to America in this speed, can aim dodge gunshots and missiles) likely Massively Hypersonic flight speeds (Outran The Shadowbolts who are highly trained speedsters when he thought he couldn't, is considered one of the fastest fliers in the Wasteland alongside Ditzy Doo), '''Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions (Has lightning dodging feats) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can Lift and fly with Littlepip and Velvet on his own for extended periods of time unaided) | Likely Higher Striking Strength: Small Building Level Durability: Small Building Level '''(Survived being struck by a missile although he required Cybernetics after, Fought against Littlepip and Alicorns) | '''Small Building Level (His cybernetics are made from his Enclave Armor, which is superior to Steel Ranger armor in terms of durability.) Stamina: 'High '''Range: '''Kilometers '''Standard Equipment: ' '''Standard Rifle: Unknown origin, can be armed with armor piercing rounds. Battle Saddle: Standard issue Enclave Battle Saddle, it is modular saddle that is designed to allow pegasi to carry and use multiple weapons at a time while retaining their agility, the trigger is a mouthpiece. Plasma Canon: A powerful heavy ordinance weapon that can be mounted on Calamity's Battle Saddle, shoots green magically enhanced plasma and is capable of harming dragons and other top tier wasteland threats. Spitfires Thunder: a one of a kind sniper rifle Littlepip found and gave to him. While requiring ammo still its designed more like an energy weapon. Powered by magic, Spitfires Thunder weighs like a feather and leaves no recoil when firing. Shots fired from this rifle are amped by the rifles lighting gem, and sound like lightning when fired, hence its name. Novasurge Rifle: Smaller Plasma Rifle that is more useful for taking out multiple targets, Calamity can mount four of this on his battle saddle at once. Intelligence: '''Above Average Mechanic, manages and often repairs the groups equipment and is knowledgeable in vehicle repair, he does however have lapses in intelligence when it comes to battle tactics (something he often leaves to Littlepip or Steelwhooves) '''Weaknesses: '''Naive at times, he must change his battle saddle weapons manually '''Key: Normal | Cybernetic Enhancements Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Characters